Hungry Eyes
by His-Beautiful-Girl
Summary: Veronica's had eyes on this guy -no sex god- at a bar for awhile now and tonight she has plans to bring him in. Perhaps he's had eyes for her too?


**A/N:** Special Thanks to Saoirse_Konstantin for her beautiful artwork as well as beta work.

This one is for you C- Love you.

If you've never heard the song 'Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen from the Dirty Dancing Soundtrack, I recommend giving it a listen. It's what inspired this whole fic to begin with. I mean- it's not I've Had the Time of My Life but- whadda going to do?

I guess if I have to say this I don't own Veronica Mars and as much as I would like him to be, my husband says I can't have Logan either.

**Hungry Eyes **

**By: His_Beautiful_Girl**

_**Veronica**_

Three inch heeled black strappy sandals click-clack and reverberate against the sidewalk as Veronica bypasses the line of people stretched around the block, finding her way to the door, to the bouncer holding the clipboard. The bouncer's posture is straight and he holds an arrogant look while he plays lord of the manor, deciding who is let in and who's kept out of the club everyone wants access to. Feminine lips pull into her brightest, sweetest smile, adding a head tilt and keeping her voice soft as if telling him a secret. "Veronica Mars, I'm on the list.

Greedy eyes roam over her petite frame and dip down to look at her cleavage, her skin crawls and she wishes for the feel of her taser in her hand but the small clutch she was carrying wouldn't hold it tonight. Feet shift, stomach quivering, then her voice comes out clear and firm while her fingernail taps his clipboard to bring his attention back to it, "Veronica Mars." He finally looks before jerking his head in the direction of the door, a smirk on his lips. It takes her three steps to pass him before encountering another man who opens the door allowing her to slip into the darkness of the club. Music thumps with the pounding of the bass, almost like it's the heartbeat of a living organism.

The restroom draws the tiny blonde's attention and she detours inside to take inventory in the full length mirror; wanting to make sure she's ready for this operation. Her reflection shows a petite, 5'1" frame with toned muscles and lightly tanned skin. A black, sleeveless bandage dress clings to her figure like a second skin and would be as short as the skirts she wore back in high school if not of the several inches of thick fringe that fall from the hem of the skirt. Hidden beneath the dress is a red lace push-up bra, doing it's job by giving her more cleavage than nature did, but without making her look like a two-bit bimbo. It was just enough to make the dress fit better, be tantalizing without being garish. Lower beneath the dress was a matching red lace thong but you couldn't tell because it left no lines, making the black dress smooth nicely along her curves. Hair drawn into a low ponytail and curled, making it sweep over her right shoulder and a light make-up job, just enough to enhance her big blue eyes and give her mouth a pouty kiss-me appeal completed her look. 'As ready as I'll ever be.'

Veronica exits the restroom and re-enters into the main room of the club, the music fills every sense and the pulse beats beneath the floor. As the blond moves easily through the throng of people, she makes her way to the bar and slides onto a stool. With a raised hand, she gets the bartender's attention. "Vodka and Cranberry with a twist of lime. I watch you make the drink." He winks at her, grabbing a clean class and prepares the request with an elaborate bottle flip and pour, hoping to impress, winking again as he sets the drink on the bar. The urge to roll her eyes is overwhelming but she says thank you, takes a sip and turns on the stool so she can assess the bar and dance floor with scrutiny.

The search ends at the other end of the bar. He's there, leaning against it rather than sitting on a stool, sipping a beer and looking like he could care less. Veronica's tongue darts out to swipe across her bottom lip. No, not a man, a sex god. Lips twisted into a smirk that causes Veronica's knees to tremble as she presses her thighs together and has her feeling overheated; like she's spent too much time in the sun. Tall and lean with muscles that are well defined from obvious workouts. Dark chestnut hair, short, the kind of short the military requires which explains the chiseled body, a strong jaw, and although she can't see them from this distance clearly, eyes that are chocolate brown and make you want to drown in them and get lost forever. Those eyes glow golden when he's happy and turn dark and molten when he's angry or turned on. He rests nonchalantly against the wood of the bar and sips his beer occasionally while letting it rest between his fingers, just hanging them the rest of the time, ignoring those around him but well aware of the attention he's receiving from the women in the room. Dressed in a crisp dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms and a pair of jeans that hug his ass and fill a girl's mind with all sorts of dirty thoughts. This is why she's here tonight; this is Veronica's mark.

A bubble of laughter rises up her throat and bursts out as he turns down the women who refuse to be ignored with a smirk and what looks like a sarcastic remark if the retreating women's facial expressions are any indication. That is what it seems to take to deter these women; being nice makes them think he's playing hard to get when he's saying 'no.' Her thighs rub together surreptitiously and Veronica shifts in her seat to find a more comfortable position. Air is suddenly a tricky situation and her heart pounds against her rib cage as eyes meet. Brown and blue gaze into each other and the air just won't fill her lungs; won't go in, won't go out; she could care less, just wants to stay lost in his gaze. His lips twitch and then curve into a smirk again, but this one is different, there is no cruelty in this one, it's meant to draw her in and beckon Veronica down the bar to the man. Heat pools deep in her stomach and her toes curl as she watches his lips wrap around the beer bottle and head tilt back to draw the liquid down; Adam's apple gliding along a long neck with the swallows. Veronica has never wanted to be an inanimate object more than ever in her life. He raises an eyebrow at her and twitches his head in invitation to join him.

Her hand wraps around the glass on the bar, cool smooth texture against heated skin. Veronica wonders if she could run it down along her cleavage without drawing attention but decides against it. A graceful dismount from the bar stool then slow deliberate steps to bring her to where the sex god leans, watching her every move. Comments to buy drinks, to dance go in one ear and out the other, polite refusals automatically slipping out of her lips. One man takes things too far, reaches out to stop her progression, dares to touch without permission. Blue eyes stare coldly at the stranger and the hand is withdrawn with haste; neither is paying attention as the man at the end of the bar stands up straight, brown eyes penetrating as he watches every move that happens; only relaxing again when the situation resolves itself. She's focused as she makes her way toward him; wondering if this is what it's like to have a tractor beam take hold of you and draw you in. He's the reason Veronica is here tonight, the only man she wants to talk to. When she finally makes her way to the end of the bar, the seat next to him has magically become vacant and feminine lips curve into a smile as she takes the seat and studies his features up close. After lifting the glass to her lips to let the cool liquid sooth her dry, parched throat her voice purrs out, "Hello Handsome."

Brown and blue gazes lock together again as heat explodes in the air. Veronica's panties become drenched and a bit of sweat slides down her back, her knees shake. A quick bite to her bottom lip prevents the moan that wants to slip out from doing so, not wanting to embarrass herself. There's a weight to the air, it presses down against her body with even the slightest movement, feeling sticky like a humid summer's day. When golden brown eyes slide down from her eyes to her feet and back up it gets heavier. A knot forms in her stomach and throat as he answers, and those eyes are now molten and dark, "Hello Beautiful."

A hand lifts to grab the bartender's attention and he asks for another beer before turning his attention toward her again, "Can I buy you a drink?"

The sex god's voice is sex on a stick, deep baritone and smooth like satin, making Veronica wonder what it would sound like whispering dirty things into her ear. Instead, her lips twitch and she nods her head, "Vodka and cranberry juice, twist of lime and a glass of water. I need to watch both drinks being made."

Veronica takes the opportunity while turning on the bar stool and facing the bartender to uncross and then re-cross her legs, rubbing thighs together to relieve a little of the ache in her core. She breathes in shakily and lets it out slowly even while her heart hammers against her ribs and she prays he won't be able to hear it. With a smile, Veronica accepts the new drink and pushes away the almost empty, melted one, shifting again to face him. She brings her hand up and lifts her glass, a sweet smile gracing her lips while tipping the cool glass in a toast before taking a ladylike sip.

The man's laugh, thick and smooth as molasses, sends shivers down along her spine and causes her nipples to knot beneath her clothes, pushing against the lace. A gasp escapes her before it can be stopped. "The name is Logan and at the risk of sounding like a cheesy pick-up line; what is a gorgeous creature like yourself doing out here tonight, alone and in a place like this?"

"Veronica," she tilts her head and her lips spread into a genuine smile. "And, how do you know I'm alone? I could be waiting on my date or a boyfriend for all you know."

He leans in closer and she resists closing her eyes; the scent of sunshine and ocean mingled with something lightly citrus fills her nose. It travels through her senses and with it the desire to bury herself in it and never leave. "Hmm- no, I don't think so, Veronica. You're a goddess and sexy as fuck but your eyes say you have a pure heart and you're loyal. If you had a date or boyfriend you wouldn't be over here letting me flirt with you."

Heart sputtering to a stop before beating again, tongue darting out to lick over dry lips, "No, you're right. No date, no boyfriend. I don't play those kinds of games."

Logan's eyes flash before settling back into deep swirls of dark chocolate filled with fire. "So?" His lean body leans against the bar so perfectly it could be in the pages of a magazine. "What brings you out tonight? And what kind of games do you play?"

The answer is on the tip of her tongue and about to spill out when his eyes flash again. Except, this time it's not amusement or desire, this dark glare is the literal definition of 'If looks could kill.' The angles and lines of his face are suddenly sharper and from a comfortable lean he rises to stand straight. While unbelievably handsome, you can see the danger now and though she's understanding of the danger, Veronica feels her inner thighs suddenly drenched and slick; she may as well just lose her thong for all the good it's done her. But, Veronica also respects that look, knows there has to be a reason and her own back straightens and her body turns to find the trigger of it all. All that catches her attention is some guy walking into the men's room like he's about to explode if he doesn't get there now. Turning back to look at Logan, she finds him relaxed again, leaning and his eyes slowly taking in every inch of her, lips curled up into that sexy smirk. The nervous tension leaves her body just as suddenly as it was there.

It's time to change the game. She picks up her glass, bringing it to her lips and letting the liquid slide down her throat, emptying half of it before setting it back down and then following it with half the glass of water. Leaning in and dropping her voice to a low purr meant only for his ears, "Thanks for the drink, Handsome, I hope to see you soon."

A nimble slide off the stool, suppressing the laugh in her throat as he cocks his head to the side and his lips part like he wants to respond but he doesn't know what to say. Satisfied to have caught him off guard, she winks and heads out to the dance floor, feeling the fringe of the dress brush delightfully against her legs. Veronica puts an extra swing in her hips until she slips out of his sight for a moment. 'I may want him more than any other man I've ever seen but I'm not that easy. It's time to up the game.'

While threading her way through bodies, she keeps closer to the outside edge of the dance floor; lets him catch glimpses of her with those molten eyes, feeling the piercing gaze. With a stop she finds it, a spot that allows Veronica to be a little hidden except from the one pair of eyes she doesn't want to hide from. Her body easily catches the rhythm of the music, swaying with it. This club was chosen because it doesn't play techno music but music from the '80's, when music was good even if styles weren't. Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' plays causing laughter to bubble up and out. It's perfect. Arms slide above her head and then one of her hands slides down the opposite arm, down along the column of the neck, continuing down and following the line of her body. Veronica's body dips, hips rocking back and forth to the beat, catching the sharp notes with a little extra oomph. Eyes slide close as she loses herself, singing along.

His eyes lock onto her and the heat of his gaze sinks into her skin even from here; it's like laying out in the sunshine it's so warm. Veronica dances for him and only him. I want him to want me as much as I want him. She wants his cock dripping with pre-cum, pulsing almost painfully with need and desire. Wants his blood hot and fierce through his veins so it drowns out every sound except her voice. Wants him as crazed in lust for her as he's driven Veronica every time she's seen him. She dances with these goals in mind, afterall, she always gets what she wants.

The air changes suddenly, becomes uncomfortable and then Veronica feels the sudden pressure of a stocky, doughy male body against her back and hands cupping her ass. There isn't any doubt that it's not Logan, she pushes herself away; eyes flying open as her body turns to take in the stranger who dared lay hands on her body. A slimy smile and flash of teeth with a piece of green stuck in them causes her stomach to recoil as her feet step back. Shaggy brown hair, unkempt look, not fat but a body not cared for is the first assessment her mind makes. The kind of guy who still lives in their mother's basement in their late twenties, has no intention of ever moving out, and probably drives a van with no windows is the next thought that pops into her mind. Veronica's internal creep meter goes on high alert.

"What's the matter baby girl, did I give you a fright?" Mocking tone even though he's trying to make it ooze sex appeal. She wants to laugh and urgently get away from him at the same time as her body begins to buzz, stomach rolling uncomfortably again, eyes darting to find the way out. She's cornered and wonders how she could have let herself be so stupid.

"A sexy little thing like you shouldn't be all alone on the dance floor, especially dressed like that." Eyes hungry in all the wrong ways run up and down Veronica's body making her want to get the largest coat she can find and put it on. "You're out here just asking for trouble baby girl and I'm the one to give it to you." Another toothy smile that might come across as innocent to some, but was full of danger. 'This is a man who likes to play the innocent good guy but is anything but.'

A different kind of heat fills Veronica's body and red tints her vision whereas her spine straightens. She'd give anything to have her handy taser in her hand. This guy doesn't scare her, she knows she can take care of herself even without her toy but other girls, not so much so she's going to have to do something. "Who the fuck do you think you are? No, you know what? Don't answer that. Whoever the hell you are, you have no right to say that to me or any other woman. It doesn't matter if one of us were to walk through here naked, unless you are given permission. You don't put your hands on me or anyone else. Got it?" Contention drips from every single word like acid, her hand clenches at her side.

The creep smirks and for just one moment Veronica sees the monster inside of him before he hides it again. Stepping into her personal space, Veronica's hand comes up immediately and hits him in the chest, pushing him back and she wonders if she can ever wash that hand enough to make it feel clean again. "Come on honey, don't be like that. Let Piz show you a good time."

'Just great, the idiot is talking about himself in third person.' It hurt, the effort not to roll her eyes, choosing instead to shake her head before raising her voice wanting to be loud and clear. "Go away and don't bother me again. Don't bother any woman ever again until you clean up your act and learn how to treat a woman with respect. Take a shower, learn some manners and move out of your mother's basement. And I swear-" Veronica leans in, voice growing sharper, "If I ever find out you've hurt a woman or anybody else I will make it my life's work to destroy you, Piz." With a sharp spin on her heel, having wasted enough time on the loser she turns to go.

Piz's slimy hand wraps around her upper arm for a fraction of a second, not even long enough to get a grip before a fist has him flying several feet back. People part and just let the asshole slide across the floor as they watch in silence, no one bothers to help him.

A voice, deep with a sharp edge of danger and authority; the kind of danger you know you don't challenge because the threat is real, breaks the silence. "The lady asked you to leave her alone, more than once. You will do so now." Piz seems to understand the danger too, because he scrambles up from the floor and heads toward the door as fast as he can.

Veronica finds it hard to breathe again and knows who's rescued her before she even looks. Perhaps she should be pissed off, given other circumstances she would be. After all, she's more than capable of taking care of herself. But this time, having Logan step in loosens the knot that formed in her chest and stomach as well as up along her spine, pushes back the anxiousness building up. Veronica knows she is safe and her muscles loosen themselves again. Blue and brown gazes meet again and everything and everyone else fades away.

Hands run over Veronica's arms and a concerned chocolate gaze looks over her for any bruises. "You alright, Veronica? He didn't hurt you, did he?" As he reassures himself there are no marks on her skin his body releases the tension it's holding and he rolls his head from one side to the other to make his neck crack.

"I'm fine, annoyed he ruined my fun, but fine." Her cheeks heat up slightly as she scowls thinking about the jerk and then her lips turned up as she meets his eyes again. "Thank you for the assist, I don't have my usual friend, Mr. Sparky at hand."

Logan dips his head, breath falling along the shell of her ear, voice low, sweet like honey and soft like a cloud while murmuring. "Nothing is ruined if you don't want it to be, would you like to dance?" A quirk of an eyebrow as if challenging causes Veronica's stomach to flip-flop and she nods slowly before stepping even more into his personal space, almost touching him, drawn to the heat coming off of him. Her hands slide up the chiseled chest, fingers twitching and longing to touch the skin beneath the fabric as large hands slide to her hips and pull them together. Their eyes meet and his ask a silent question, her reply is to press closer. They begin to move together, the the beat of the drums and the rhythm of the instruments pounding through the speakers guiding their bodies.

Hands explore each other as bodies sway and move. Veronica's hands smooth along his shoulders and down his arms, feeling the way the muscles clench and release in response to his movements. Images of how they must look and feel during other, more intimate activities run through her mind as she closes her eyes, turning her head to let it rest against his chest, a soft low moan escaping her. The air grows heavy once more, pressure pushing against their bodies, thick tension like fog, all adding to the heat between the two. Large hands slide down and cup her ass firmly, squeezing and just when Veronica thinks she can't take anymore, Logan's knee nudges between her legs, the fringe parting to allow it, the skirt of her dress sliding just a bit higher. He rests his head against hers, hot breaths fall along her neck and both moan quietly as the song changes to a slow ballad.

Part of Veronica feels like she should be mortified to be acting like this in public; part of her could care less. She has wanted him for far too long and tonight is the night. Long ago there would be embarrassment dancing like this, his knee subtly pressing between her legs as they move together gracefully and yet it's not pornographic at all. He knows how to keep it on the edge of provocative and sultry without making them act like a couple of horny teenagers; even if that was exactly what she is feeling like. Dizzy, drunk feeling as she presses her body as tightly as possible, shivering when his head dips a little lower to sing softly in Veronica's ear as the song starts, making her pay attention to the lyrics through her haze...

I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize, You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights.

With these hungry eyes, One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I

I want to hold you so hear me out, I want to show you what love's all about  
Darling tonight, Now I've got you in my sights.

With these hungry eyes, One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I

With these hungry eyes, Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes, Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

With these hungry eyes, One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I  
With these hungry eyes, Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes, Now did I take you by surprise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Logan**_

Feeling calm now that he has her in his arms and protected, Logan grips her tight, perfect ass in his hands, smoothing his palms over the silky material covering what he is sure is an even creamier feeling skin. Fingers dig firm, yet tender into the supple flesh, pulling her closer against him and the response of her grinding herself discreetly against his upper thigh makes him dizzy. The material, which he's sure is lace, between her thighs is so wet there is sure to be a spot left behind on his jeans; it's the hottest thing he's ever felt and he wants more. The breath shudders out of his body and he feels thirteen years old again, playing 'seven minutes in heaven' for the first time with Lilly Kane except this- this is a thousand times better than that feeling.

When the faster song changes to a slow one, his lips draw into a smirk, it's perfect really- it's not 'I've Had the Time of My Life' but even better. Same movie, different song and this one so much more fitting. He knows he can't carry a tune in a bucket but, still lowers his head so lips brush across the shell of her ear as he sings to her, his voice dropping lower and growling to emphasize certain lyrics. "I need you to see, This love was meant to be."

She melts against him and he keeps them moving along with the music, this dance just for the two of them. The moan that comes from deep in her throat has his cock throbbing for her to be wrapped around him in every way possible. It's impossible to resist anymore, the moment the music changes ending the song, his hands slides up into her hair, the other supporting her back, dipping her as his lips slant over hers in a searing kiss. Licking in and exploring every inch of her mouth, nibbling the plump bottom lip before the need for oxygen forces his lips to move and rain down along her neck.

"You taste so good, so sweet. I want to taste you everywhere." Strong, sure hands grips her hips, keep her pulled flush against him, his voice rough, almost like gravel yet honeyed. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Any idea how the men here watch you and want you? Do you-" His lips are on hers again but this time, he lets her control the kiss, lets her explore his mouth. "Do you have any idea I want you?" He grinds his hardened erection against her, getting a purring sound in response that makes his eyes almost roll back.

Her head lifts, tongue darting out brushing across those plump, pink, kissable lips; big blue eyes glazed in lust that sends a roaring primal need through Logan's body. Instead, he lets his hands smooth up the sides of her dress to her waist, drawing back to put a little space between them even as it kills him to let his leg slip from between her's. Needing an answer from a clear place in her mind. His hand moves to the wet spot on his jeans, rubbing it almost like a compulsion. Breathing harshly, he stares at her, his hand brushing softly along hers.

"Please" A whisper from a dry throat followed by her swallowing and a stronger, "I want you, Logan, please." Her body is visibly trembling and he wonders if his is too.

"Not here. No matter how bad I want you, I won't take you against the wall in a club. You deserve so much better than that." His lips cover hers again hungrily, nipping and tongues meeting when her lips part before they're pulling back panting for air. "Come on, Bobcat, let's get out of here." He wraps his arm around her delicate frame and guides her back to collect her purse.

The outside air helps to cool off heated skin but does nothing to cool the flames beneath. As they walk along toward a hotel located at the end of the street his large hand wraps around her smaller one and she slides her slim fingers between his longer, slightly calloused ones to link them more firmly together. The walk takes longer than it should as it's interrupted by frequent stops so lips can meet and bodies press tight together. The two are unable to stay away from each other for too long, even if it's only to walk down the street.

One such stop finds them hidden in a small alleyway, Veronica pressed against the wall practically climbing him as their bodies undulate against each other. His lips attach to her neck, making their way down the delicate throat, licking and sucking against skin that has him driven out of his mind with want all night. Her arms loop around his neck and she tugs him up, he complies and lips eagerly move against each other as his hands stroke up and down along her curves. The purr he receives almost breaks him and he pulls back with a groan before he's tempted to say 'fuck it' and bury himself inside her right here, right now. But fucking hell do I want to!

Instead, he brushes his knuckles soft along her neck before finding her hand again. "Come on Minx, before you get us arrested for public indecency."

A giggle is the response she gives him, well that and, "Lead the way handsome, you make it hard for a girl to control herself." Logan can't control the way his lips spread into a satisfied smile.

They manage to stumble into the lobby of the hotel with a laugh and make it to the front desk. Logan tosses his black Amex on the counter carelessly, "A room, best you got. Hurry up."

Logan's hand's fist the material covering her hips, fingers flexing and twitching, it's hard to breath for the heaviness of the weight on his chest, his heart pounds against his ribs, skipping beats occasionally and a drunken feeling invades every part of him. The scent of her, marshmallows and promises, wraps around him, fills him with every breath and caresses along his insides. Her delicate but strong body presses against him and her soft hot breath falls through the fabric of his shirt against his skin. Her hand brushing along his lower back, nails occasionally scratching and skin hot and flushed beneath his gentle strokes along her arm. The front desk clerk eyes Veronica up and down and a growl comes from Logan's throat as he watches this man eye his girl. Arm muscles flex in response and the clerk immediately drops his eyes back to the computer and finishes checking them in, sliding a key card and the credit card across the marble counter and muttering their room number.

There is no response, just a grab of the cards and then directing this beautiful blond with a hand on her back to the elevator. Inside, just the two of them, their mouths fuse together again as he presses her against the wall. Cupping her cheek as tongues tangle, his other hand traces the neckline of her dress, brushing against the tops of her breasts making her moan. He smiles against her lips as his fingers brush just inside, under the neckline now, tracing the long hidden chain she wears securely under her dress, making her shiver.

"No less than five times." lips traveling to nibble along her neck, voice coming out in a deep baritone, like rippling water. "That's how many times you're going to come for me tonight, Minx" Her response, keening softly from deep in her throat has him shivering but before he can lose complete control the elevator dings and the doors slide open.

Veronica's lips turn up into a smirk and she dances away from him backwards. "Really? You think that you can do that? That you will leave me a quivering mess, all breathless and in awe of you?" There's no malice in her voice, only teasing and sass, her blue eyes sparkling and as she dances back a few steps for every step he stalks toward her.

A chuckle flows from out of his throat, his gaze pierces into her with heat that could melt steel. "Not think, know. In fact, it's a promise and I never break my promises." With two quick strides Logan catches her and then has her pinned against the door to the room. Capturing her lips with his while his tongue licks into her mouth with a possessiveness, Veronica becomes pliant against him, matching the intensity. Logan's hand fits around the curve of her waist and slides down over her hip, along the top of her thigh, his fingers playing with the fringe, making it brush against her skin as he presses her tighter against the door.

Long fingers creep up under the dress, flirting against her inner thigh and he groans when he finds the skin slick. He shifts positions somewhat, making sure nobody can see as his fingers seek her center, swallowing her gasps and moans. When oxygen becomes an issue he kisses along her jaw and up to her cheek, smiling when she lets out a particularly loud gasp, his fingers trace back and forth along the outline of her slit through the lace.

"Careful, Sweetheart, you wouldn't want anyone to know what we're doing would you?" Logan sounds like a lion purring yet taunting into her ear, making her shake her head just a little bit before he pushes the lace to the side and traces her dripping pussy softly with his fingertips. "Tell me what you want, Veronica." Logan struggles to keep his voice smooth, wanting to tease her in every way that he can.

"Your fingers… inside me- oh please!"

"Your wish, my command." Two fingers plunge deep inside of her causing them both to groan and he hides his face against her hair for a moment, taking a deep breath and gaining control before beginning to pump them in and out of her. "Slow" he demonstrates, drawing his fingers out and then pushing them back in at an insanely slow but deep pace for a few moments. "Or fast?" His fingers speed up, working in and out of her the way he's so tempted to drive his cock in and out of her at this moment, curling to find that rough, hidden spot of pleasure inside of her and making sure to press it every time.

"Yes...don't stop...yes…"

Veronica pants, pushing her face into Logan's chest to muffle her sobbing cries as her leg lifts to wrap around his giving him easier access. She rocks her hips for him, meeting his fingers and the sound of him finger fucking her echoes in his ears, causing his cock to twitch painfully, still he stays on alert to make sure nobody else comes in the hallway. He might enjoy teasing her, even enjoy getting her off like this but he's not willing to share any part of her with anyone else. It's both a protective and possessive feeling and stance he holds.

Her fingers grip his shirt as her whole body begins shaking violently, His name ripped from her throat as her body arches and her eyes fly open and meet his. Logan can't stop staring at her, the beauty of her as she comes for him and he's never been more turned on or harder in his life. "Exquisite, stunning" he breathes out on a harsh breath, mesmerized. "And I want more, I need more Veronica but let's move this somewhere more private hmm?

He holds her with one arm as his hand withdraws, bringing his fingers up to suck them clean of her juices with a low growl. Then that hand slides into his pocket, the square plastic key hard against his fingers as he pulls it out and inserts it into the door, watching the red light turn green. Logan dips his head again to cover her lips with his, kissing her with a soft rumbling sound coming from his chest.

Almost falling into the room, Logan catches them to keep them standing before kicking the door shut firmly His tongue pushes back into her mouth, running against the top and along her teeth before twisting around her tongue, drawing out a gasping sound from the lovely woman in his arms. Fingers drag the zipper down the back of her dress in a lazy manner, exposing the soft skin his fingers are itching to touch more of. Once unzipped completely, he just crushes her body against his, kissing and sucking behind her ear as he strokes the newly exposed back making both shiver with delight. The air grows heavy and damp and yet everything seems to also back off a bit now too that they are alone. There's time and neither is going anywhere.

Logan pulls back, tracing fingers gently along either side of her neck and along the line to her shoulders, drawing the dress down slowly. "So beautiful," he murmurs, watching her skin flush. When her dress pools at her feet, he helps her step out of it, eyes filled with wonder as he takes her in with just the red lingerie and black heels. "Stunning," his arms wrap back around her, drawing her in to him once more and this time the kiss is more gentle. His hand resting low on her back and the other coming up to cup her cheek, both moaning at the swell of emotions that suddenly sweeps through them.

When they pull apart again, Veronica leans down to take off her heels but Logan stops her gently. "Allow me," his lips spreading into a brilliant smile as he kneels down in front of her, his fingers nimbly undoing the straps and then removing the shoes from her feet, taking time to massage each one for a moment knowing that they must be aching from wearing the shoes for so long.

His chuckle rises low and silky from his throat with a bit of rasp, "You look good enough to eat."

"My, what big teeth you have." Veronica's words come instantly with a sassy laugh, causing his head to fall back while he laughs harder with her. The air shift again, become almost oppressive once more.

Growling, Logan looks up at her from his kneeling position, "All the better to eat you up!" Before she can respond, he twists them and presses her up against the wall of their room. Lifting her leg to drape over his shoulder, he dives into the fragrant lace that he's been dying to get at all night. His tongue laves against the wet lace, his teeth scrapes carefully. Sucking the lace clean of her essence and then pressing it up against her mound again with his tongue to let it get wet so he can start from the beginning.

Veronica's head hits the wall with a gentle thump,. "Fuck, oh yes… just like that, Logan." Her fingers find purchase in his short hair, tugging and twisting as her hips rock and meet his mouth.

With deep throaty moans and slurping sounds, he eagerly works to bring her pleasure. The lace finally driving him to distraction, keeping him from what he really wants. With a frustrated throaty noise, Logan's hands slide up to her hips and twist, easily ripping the panties and pulling the fabric from her body leaving her bare for him.

"Exquisite" is all he manages before his face buries between her thighs once more, but this time with no barrier between. His tongue traces along her seam, strokes and caresses along the inside feeling her open up to him more, eagerly gathering every bit of moisture on his tongue. With broad strokes he laps through her wet, swollen lips and ends with flicking lightly on her clit, making her give him tiny whimpers, throaty cries, sudden gasps, all mixed with his name. He dives deeper, pushing his tongue as deeply as possible into her now, holding it firm and using it like he wants to use his cock, letting her rock against it and fuck it as she begins to pant harder and her flush creeps lower along her entire body.

He runs his fingers and blunt nails down her outer thighs and plunges his tongue in as deep as possible one more time before licking up to flick rapidly at her clit. Pushing two fingers inside of her again and finger fucking her fast and hard until she's screaming his name and God's while her body shakes and his fingers and hand become drenched. He doesn't let up until she whimpers and taking his cue that she had grown too sensitive he backs off her clit and withdraws his fingers but continued to lap at her softly, cleaning her with his tongue, his eyes closed and a shudder running through him as she literally drips down his throat. There's a wet spot on the front of his jeans now from how badly his cock is leaking. He can't get enough of her.

When her knees begin to give, Logan holds her steady and slowly stands up. He scoops her up in a bridal carry and moves them to the bed, sitting her on it, reaching behind her back to undo her bra, tossing it behind him. Veronica graces him with her sweetest, most open smile and it feels like the sun just came out from a dark cloudy day. He fingers the long chain around her neck again, tracing it reverently before gathering it up and bringing the items that hang on it to his lips and kissing them; gently releasing them and letting the chain fall back against her skin again.

Logan steps back, his fingers run up to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. Veronica eases herself off of the bed and pushes his fingers away before taking over the task herself. She presses her lips against his skin as it's exposed and he lets his eyes close at the sweetness of her kisses. Moaning when her tongue laps and teeth bite against his hardened nipple teasingly. He leans down to accommodate her as she pushes up on her tiptoes to kiss him, helping her push his shirt off of him. She smiles seductively as her fingers trace around the waist of his jeans, tugging just a little, before inching just a little underneath.

"That was only two, are you still going to make it to the promised five, stud?" Her voice may be coming out as a purr but there is also mirth in it. Teasing as she flicks open the button and then her hands run down to cup and massage his swollen and aching cock.

Logan's eyes open and he meets her blue gaze, "By the time I'm done with you, Beautiful, all you'll have to do is think about me and you'll be on the verge of coming again."

Veronica throws her head back and laughs, but this is a husky laugh. Her body calls to him to fulfill his promise. His hands cup her breasts, feeling the perfect size then mold them in his hands, her nipples hard and begging to be teased. Her laugh quickly turns into a moan as his fingers grasp and roll her firm nipples. He plucks them lightly, watching the deep rosy pink turn just a bit darker and hears the catch in her gasp that makes him smile. He directs her back onto the bed again, quickly getting rid of his shoes and socks before his jeans and crawling up, joining her.

Like a lion stalking his lioness he crawls over her body, hovering and taking her nipple into his mouth again while he rolled her other one with his fingers, pulling and tugging on them making her writhe beneath his body. He licks and laps, scraping his teeth carefully before switching sides and taking her other nipple in between his teeth and his fingers finding the one he just made exponentially more sensitive with his mouth.

"Please- Logan please, I need you too much." Veronica's head rolls back and forth on the pillow and her hips buck up beneath him, seeking what she so desperately wants- needs.

Logan could no more deny himself and was helpless to deny her. His knees move one by one between her thighs, spreading her for him as he groans. "You're perfect, sheer perfection."

Taking his heavy cock into his hand he runs it up and down slowly along her slit, teasing her swollen hard clit with his head and getting her to cry out his name again in desperation. Keeping a firm grip on his cock, he begins to lightly tap against her clit in rhythm. One, two, three; stop for a count of two; one two three… continually repeating as he slowly drives her mad beneath him, biting his own lip to keep control of himself.

Veronica's back is arching, her fingers grasping at the comforter on the king size bed. Breaths come harshly, while her legs spread wider for him, inviting him to continue. He watches her, drinks in every little thing she does, can't get enough of how she reacts to him, feeling drunk on the pleasure he gives her. When she lets out a short scream of frustration because the pause came just as she was about to come he knows it's time and begins to rapidly flick his dick against her hard little clit. One..two…three...four...five times is all it takes and she's screaming now for a different reason. Screaming his name so loud as her orgasm takes her that the room next door hears but the the two lovers enjoying each other could care less if they are heard.

He gives her precisely thirty second after coming down before he guides his hard cock to her entrance and buries himself inside of her easily with one solid thrust. He gathers her legs into his arms and holds them bent in the crooks of his elbows as he begins moving. Slick, hot, wet, being inside Veronica causes Logan to groan low- deep and primal from his chest because it's the best feeling in the world. He would love nothing else than to just fuck her hard until they both can no longer move, but he still has two orgasm left to give so he moves in long, smooth strokes, rumbling with each one. He buries himself inside of her every time, bumping into her cervix and getting her to whimper in pleasure for him. His hips rotate and his body works as he keeps his pace steady, drawing himself out and then burying himself into heaven once again.

"Fuck, Veronica!" The words are almost not heard because they are done so out of breath.

"Logan. Oh- Logan"

"I can't fucking wait until I feel you come on my cock, Beautiful. Two more, you owe me two more orgasms and they're both going to be with you wrapped around my dick." He's panting through his teeth now but still in control.

Veronica's hips lift each time to take his body, taking him in as deeply as he can possibly go in her. She's fisting him so tightly with her cunt that he's surprised he can still thrust. Cries and moans fill the room. His balls slap against her and he adjusts her legs slightly, spreading her just a little more, angling his hips so they are stroking upward more, hitting that spot inside of her every single time. He can't get enough of watching her. She's so fucking beautiful like this and I thought she was gorgeous before.

"Oh! Oh! Yes..yes..fuck, Logan, yes!" Veronica grips the headboard and screams for him as her body shakes from the intensity of her orgasm. She writhes against the sheets and he almost loses it from the sight of her, bites his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep control. His dick aches to cum but he's not ready yet, wants one more orgasm from her before he'll let himself release.

He slows his body down, stroking his cock slowly in and out, drawing out her orgasm, watching her in awe as she makes tiny squeaking sounds. Smooth, steady strokes that he somehow finds the stamina to keep up. Endurance is his code name after all. He lets her come down from bliss slowly and smiles wolfish when she opens her eyes. "One more, you're going to give me one more, Bobcat."

Veronica moans and shudders and he knows she's both excited by the prospect and wondering if she has it in her. With care he releases her legs and moves to hover over her more. Logan rests his lips against hers, kisses her tenderly even as he continues to stroke in and out of her pussy. She responds in kind, lifting her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. A hand drifting down his back making that deep growling sound come from deep in his throat again. His hands move to her hips and he rolls them, bringing her on top of his body.

She smiles against his lips and then nips. "Oh, you want me to do all the work for the last one do you. Did I tire you out?" She teases him as she sits up, grinding her hips in a slow circle as she keeps him sheathed completely inside of her while doing so. She runs her hands along his chest.

"You know what would make this perfect?" His voice is gravely and for now, he holds his hips fairly still and lets her tease him. Her touch both soothing and stroking fire inside of him all at the same time.

"What?" Head tilts to the side and her eyes are full of curiosity as she looks at him. Her hips never stop circling in that slow grinding pattern, her hands never stop running up and down his chest, fingers tracing his abs and along the 'V' that points down to his groin.

Logan grins, "A cowboy hat, or I guess cowgirl. And maybe some boots." He winks at her, grabs her hips tightly and suddenly thrusts up, making her body bounce and both of them moan.

She giggles causing her walls to flutter around his cock, "If I had boots, they would have spurs and I'd dig them into you accidently if you keep doing that."

He looks at her seriously, "I wouldn't give a fuck as long as you keep riding me, Bobcat." To emphasize his point he brings his legs up so his feet are flat on the bed and thrusts up into her again. Her mouth falls open and her hands press against his pecs as she stops teasing and starts riding him building to a fast and hard pace.

Her breasts bounce tantalizingly as her body moves up and down and she's so slick there's no resistance even though she's tight as hell. "Fuck..Veronica!" He's not sure how much longer he can hold out now. His dick is aches, pulses, his balls tight and begging for release.

He grips one hip tightly as their bodies come together over and over, slapping loudly. The room filled with the sounds of sex, grunts, moans, cries, and whimpers. Logan brings one hand between him and finds her clit quickly with his thumb, stroking in quick strokes to match their pace. "Come on baby" he almost begs through gritted teeth, "One more, come one. Cum for me one more time."

As if he commanded her body to do it and it obeyed, as soon as the words leave his mouth she's screaming his name again, her body moving wildly and her pussy clamping down on his cock harder than ever before. "Fuck!" is all he can manage to get out before he lets go and joins her in her orgasm. His mind whites out completely and he thinks he sees stars as he pulses, releasing inside of her.

Eventually, she collapses down against him and he comes back to earth as well. His hand moves to stroke her back softly. Fingers moving with tenderness against her skin. They are both covered in sweat, panting, hearts beating wildly and unable to speak for a long period of time. Utterly sated with lazy smiles on their faces.

After some time, she rolls off of him to the side, curling up against him and he rolls to his side to face her with a smile. He uses the back of his knuckles to stroke her cheek. "Hi," he whispers."

She grins at him, "Hi.

His hands move to unclasp the chain around her neck and then he removes the rings that are being held by it. He sets the chain on the nightstand and rolls back to face her with a tender smile. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to pretend not to know you, 'Ronica? I wanted to kick every guy's ass in there because they were staring at you! And don't even get me started on that guy that accosted you on the dance floor." His voice dropped to a menacing growl even as he kisses her nose gently.

Her hands come up to stroke his face, "There's nobody but you Logan and there never will be." Veronica smiles at him and presses her lips softly to his, conveying her love that words can't express.

When they break apart he smiles at her and takes her left hand, kissing her ring finger and sliding the diamond wedding band followed by the emerald cut diamond engagement ring. She takes his matching platinum band and mimicking his actions kisses his ring finger and slides his wedding band on. "Thank you for wearing them on a chain, I really hated seeing them off your finger tonight, though I loved the thrill of playing with you like that."

She nods in agreement. "I didn't like having them off, I needed them on me somehow." Veronica kisses him softly again. "I don't know about you but I need a shower."

"There's a huge Jacuzzi bathtub in there, want to have a nice relaxing soak together and then fall into bed and sleep?" Logan kisses her forehead and strokes his hand along her back again.

"That sounds like heaven, husband." She smiles. What time do we have to be out of here in the morning?"

That wolfish grin appears again on his lips, "Oh I arranged for a late check-out. Plenty of time to sleep in and then have a proper wake up by making love to my wife before having to get out of bed."

Veronica giggles, "Good man. Now let's go check out that tub."

"Your wish, my command, Sugarpuss"

**A/N:** So this story was actually written nine years ago. I was trying to write something and I couldn't do it for the fandom I was supposed to be writing for so I wrote this. Then because there wasn't a lot of VM fiction at the time (that I could find) I went back and changed the names to the characters after it had been completely written but I always hated that I did that. So I decided I wanted- needed to put things to rights. It started out as me just going back to change the characters back but I ended up re-writing and adding to a lot of this fic. So the story itself is still the same... I just made it better.

This is the first in what will become a series of one shots or very short (1-3 chapter) stories that are just pretty much smut, just LoVe playing in all different ways.


End file.
